Aftermath
by Colby's girl
Summary: Short tag to 'Fresh Blood'.


Title: **Aftermath**  
Category: TV Shows » Supernatural  
Author: Colby's girl  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
Published: 08-20-08, Updated: 08-20-08  
Chapters: 1, Words: 2,533

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Aftermath

Rated T

A tag to "Fresh Blood"

by: Colby's Girl

This is my first fanfic. Be kind it's taken me a year to get up the nerve to post something. Thanks. This story has not been beta'd.

All things wonderful from the world of Supernatural belong to someone else...I'm just playing in their sandbox.

* * *

"You just took out a super charged Gordon without any weapons, that's a little reckless don't cha think?"

Dean kept his hand on his neck trying to abate the sting of Gordon attempt at chowing down on his jugular. But Sam had saved them. Sam had taken a vamped Gordon down with his bare hands. How had his puppy dog eyed little brother managed?

Sam had seen Dean under attack and his body launched itself at Gordon before he had even formulated a plan. He jumped on Gordon and fought like a mother protecting her cub.

Gordon slammed his fist into Sam's body repeatedly and then slammed his head into a wooden shelf. Sam saw stars and felt the gush of blood from his nose. It choked down his throat and tasted of bitter copper. His head was spinning and anyone one else would have been unconscious but not Sam. He could still see his brother slumped to the floor with blood trailing down his neck. He lost it. Sam went on autopilot. He felt no pain and focused all his energy in putting a stop to Gordon's sick plan.

His hands searched for a weapon. Something, anything to use against a supped up Gordon. His hands found razor wire and from the sting of his hands it was sharp!

Grabbing at whatever cloth he could he turned and wrapped the razor wire around Gordon's neck and pulled. He looked into his eyes and pulled harder knowing this was his only chance to finally be free of this monster. Blood spurted from Gordon's jugular and still Sam pulled. The razor's cut into his palms and still he pulled. He just kept pulling until there was nothing to pull through.

All of a sudden Sam was staring down at a decapitated Gordon. He could hear Dean rousing and grunting as he made it to his feet. Sam just shut down. He couldn't feel anything and he didn't mind one bit.

Sam and Dean stumbled from the old abandoned warehouse. They we're both bruised and bloodied. Their bodies showed the fierceness of the battle they had survived at the hands of a vamped up Gordon Walker.

Their slumped shoulders and glazed eyes revealed just how much the fight had cost them. Dean was still in shock of how easily everything went to shit when they found the girl. How easily Gordon separated them to finish off his little brother.

Shock was the only way to describe what Sam was going through. He had killed a man with his bare hands. Gordon was technically no longer a man but the feeling was still the same. Was it the evil inside of him that allowed him to do it or was it the sight of Gordon sinking his fangs into Dean's neck. God he hoped it was the latter but at this moment he just couldn't stop staring at his blood slicked hands.

" Hey you OK?" Dean glanced at his baby brother as they made their way over to the Impala. Sam had been awfully quiet since they left the building. His eyes just staring down at his hands.

"Oh my god! Sam your hands!" Dean couldn't believe it had taken him so long to notice the state of Sam's hands. They looked like hamburger meat and the blood just kept flowing from the gouges caused by the razor wire he had grasped in his bare hands to separate Gordon from his head.

"Sam? Hey talk to me."

" I killed him. I just kept pulling and pulling until ..." Sam shuddered at the thought of what he had done. He was evil.

"You had no choice. He would have killed us both and you know it so stop it right now. This is not your fault. You have absolutely no guilt to carry in this." Damn it, why was Sam always the one to have his back pushed up against the wall by fate. Why couldn't the kid just catch a break?

Just then Sam seemed to sway and deflate right before Dean's eyes. Two steps away from the car and Sam's knees started to buckle. Dean just grabbed a hold of his brother's waist and guided him to the passenger side of the Impala. He leaned Sam against the car and fumbled to get the key into the lock. He gently lowered Sam onto the passenger side of the leather bench seat. Sam just sat there with blood leaking off his hands and splashing down onto the pavement in tiny red drops. It took no time for a small puddle to form at his feet.

Dean knew that he had to get the bleeding under control before they could make it back to their motel. Sam's hand definitely needed stitching but that would have to wait until later. For now, he just wanted to bandage the wounds and keep them clean and free of dirt. God only knew what was on that razor wire.

"Hey Sam, do you remember the last time you had a tetanus shot?"

Sam just sat in a dead stare.

"Earth to Major Tom? Are you in there?

"Huh...what...did you say something?" Sam could hear ringing in his ears and his face felt flushed and hot. Suddenly, he didn't feel so good. He could feel the saliva build in his mouth and he knew what was next.

"Sick, I think I'm gonna..." Sam hadn't eaten much in the past eight hours so he didn't have much to bring up. It was just the burn of bile and the tight clenching of his angry stomach.

"Whoa...glad I didn't wear my favourite boots!"

"Sorry"

"Nothing to be sorry about Sam. You took a few good hits to the head and the blood loss is probably doing a number on you too"

Sam just blinked at Dean. 'I'm definitely going to have to check his head for a concussion' thought Dean. Between the stupor and the nausea, he wouldn't be surprised if Sam was concussed...again.

Dean waited out Sam's nausea by rubbing circles on his back. It was something he'd always done for his sick little brother. He remembered his Mom doing it to him when he had a tummy ache and just figured it's what you did.

Sam sat up a little straighter but still had a glassy look to his eyes.

"You good to go?"

"Yeah... I uh ...think." It came out in a breathy whisper but Dean wasn't waiting around for Sam to face plant into the mess on the pavement. He picked up Sam's feet and swung them into the car and closed the door. Sam's eyes were closed before he made it to the driver's side.

" Hey, hey, no sleeping just yet big guy."

" Hmph..just..resting my ..uh...eyes" came the breathy response. Sam's hands were on fire and his head felt like it was about to explode. The thought of watching the scenery scream by his window made saliva pool in the back of his throat.

"Just make sure you don't pass out on me. I don't want to have to carry you into the room." Dean's words were harsh to a stranger but to Sam, those words meant 'I care and I'm worried'.

When they pulled up in front of their room Dean hurried out of the car and ran around to the passenger side. He slowly opened the door ready to catch his brother if necessary. Sam just sat with his eyes closed. Dean gave his shoulder a gentle nudge and reached in to swing Sam's legs out of the car.

Sam for his part just let Dean manipulate him into the room. He knew he should be making more of an effort to help his injured brother but at this moment, he just didn't seem to care.

Dean sat him on the floor of the room with his back leaned up against one of the mattresses. He would have to make some sort of bed for Sam before he let the kid pass out for the night. Dean went into the bathroom and got a wet face towel and started cleaning some of the blood off of Sam's shredded hands.

"Sorry kiddo, but I need to put in a couple of stitches into the deeper cuts."

"Whatever."

Dean set about getting the first aid supplies ready for the job ahead. He really didn't want to be the cause of more pain for Sam but it came with the job. As Dean placed tiny stitches into the palms of Sam's hands he kept glancing at his brother's face for any reaction. Nothing.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Hmph...tired...sore..just want to go to sleep"

"Yeah, I know. Just give me five more minutes and I'll have you all fixed up"

Once Dean finished getting Sam's hands bandaged, He took a look at his face and head. He ran his hand tenderly over Sam's marred face and swore that if Gordon wasn't already dead he would kill the son of a bitch himself. The side of Sam's face was starting to show bruising but the cut above his eye had stopped bleeding. Although Sam had shown signs of a concussion, his pupils were fine and Dean just figured it was the shock of the events that had affected Sam at the warehouse.

Dean crossed to the other end of the room and pulled the one of the box springs away from the wall and then dragged a mattress over top.

"Come on big guy, time to lie down and rest" Dean settled Sam on the makeshift bed and covered him with a blanket. He but his hand on Sam's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "Tomorrow everything will be OK..you'll see. G'night Sam." Sam was sound asleep before Dean entered the tiny bathroom to tend to his own wounds.

Finished with his own bandages, Dean gently lay down beside his sleeping brother. Suddenly, he didn't have enough energy to close his eyes much less try and fix another bed for himself. He set the alarm on his phone to ring in two hours so he could check on Sammy. Although he didn't have a concussion Dean still wasn't ready to take any chances. He turned on his side facing Sam and closed his eyes.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

When Dean's alarm went off he nudged Sam and made sure to get a somewhat coherent answer without disturbing the kid too much. The next time Dean awoke, it was to the sound of Sam's tossing and turning. He was mumbling and looked like he was trying to fight someone off. Dean didn't doubt what had Sam so distraught. It killed him that Sam had to live with these new memories to add to his already disturbing collection. He put his hand on his brother chest and whispered words of comfort. He could feel Sam's heart beating fast and shushed him until his breathing started to even out.

When Dean next awoke he looked to his right and the bed was empty. His eyes shot to the bathroom door. It was open and no light came from within. Panic surged through Dean and he was up and at the door to their room in three long strides. He yanked the door open ready to go and track down his wayward brother. It was then he saw Sam sitting on the curb.

"Sam? Sammy!"

Sam sat on the cement curb outside their room. His long legs folded with his arms resting on his knees. The sun had just slipped behind the horizon in a blaze of glory. Sam could still feel the warmth of its dying rays on his face. He closed his eyes to saver the moment but instantly opened them when the darkness revealed the dying face of Gordon. The grizzly memory brought back the nausea of the night before and Sam had to take a few deep breaths to keep it at bay.

"Hey, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Couldn't sleep anymore."

"Bad dreams?"

"Bad mattress." Sam's attempt at humour fell flat.

Dean sat down on the curb next to his brother and assumed a similar posture. He looked out to the horizon and figured by the lingering colours it had been a spectacular sunset.

"I just killed him with my bare hands Dean."

"I know."

"Doesn't that scare you? Do you think this is what Dad meant?" Sam whispered.

Dean could see the unspilled tears in his little brothers hazel eyes and it tore at his heart.

"Don't go there Sam. You had no choice. It was him or us. Gordon wasn't even himself. He had been turned and had given into the bloodlust. He turned that innocent girl and god knows what else he did. You. Had. No. Choice. Got it?"

"Yeah..."

Dean knew Sam was just giving him the answer he wanted but beggars couldn't be choosers. Sam had to work things out in his own time. Dean knew it would take his sensitive brother a few days to get over this incident with Gordon so he figured just being there was enough for now.

"Aren't you scared of me?" "Of what I might become?" Sam's tear filled eyes met his and Dean's heart broke a little more.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause you're my baby brother. One of the most caring and sensitive people I have ever known."

"That was before."

"Before what?"

"Before Dad told you I might have to be put down."

"Dad had no right to lay that on me and you know it. He ... he was probably just ...worried."

"Yeah, about me turning into a monster!"

"No. I think he knew he didn't have much time and he wanted me to understand the seriousness of his last order. He wanted me to protect and save you at all costs. He knew I could never kill you so I would have to save you."

"Do you really think that or are you just saying it? Cause some days I feel like I don't even know myself."

"Listen Sam. I know you. I trust you. You are not evil. Never have been, never will be. Now, let's go inside and change those bandages. You can grab a shower before I put more antibiotic cream and new bandages on them."

"Thanks Dean...for everything."

The End.


End file.
